Dark Paradise
by Fumuki-Chan
Summary: La gente sufre, la gente llora y en ocasiones es demasiado. La historia de 12 chicos y chicas a los que la suerte tiene por costumbre dar la espalda. ¿Lograran superar todos sus problemas? ¿O alguno se dejara seducir por el oscuro paraíso que aparece cuando cierran los ojos? Human!Stuck. Todas las parejas. Pre-Scrath Trolls. Advertencias (algunas) dentro. (El resumen puede cambiar)
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia òwó. Long fic. Centrado en los trolls del Pre-scratch. Más adelante puede que incluya a los Alpha Kids. **¡Atención!** Está historia no es completamente bonita, se tratan temas como la depresión, las drogas, trastornos alimentación intento de suicidio, self-harm... Este capitulo es una mera introducción, los siguientes capítulos serán uno para cada troll (o sino para cada uno, trendran una parte especifica) y serán más extensos. Todo tipo de parejas y algunos Oc's

* * *

"_Bienvenidos seáis mis queridas almas perdidas pues este espacio está dedicado a todos vosotros. Aquí podréis compartir vuestras penas y problemas, los secretos más oscuros que escondáis en vuestra mente, absolutamente todo lo que quieras y siempre, bajo el más absoluto anonimato, así que no tengáis miedo, aquí todos somos espíritus errantes y no discriminamos a nadie por sus trastornos o molestias. Es sencillo, vosotros tan solo tenéis que enviar un mensaje en el que habléis de vuestros problemas o simplemente, deis libertad a vuestros pensamientos._

"_Atte.: ColorfulAssassin y ArchiduquesaCongelada"_

_16/12/12 20:48_

_Enviado por CrownThief_

_(Anónimo)_

¿En serio? ¿Un blog para que la gente envíe sus problemas?¿De verdad crees que alguien va a hacerte caso? Seguro que eres una cotilla cualquiera que quiere jugar a ser psicóloga y de paso airear los secretos de todas las personas, ¿Por qué no te compras una vida?

_**ColorfulAssassin **__y __**ArchiduquesaCongelada **__han contestado:_

_No hay necesidad de estar enfadada. Piénsalo bien, Si tú has entrado a este blog y has dejado un mensaje, ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo otras personas?, De hecho, Ya tenemos varios mensajes para publicar/contestar y no, No estamos jugando a ser psicólogas, Ya lo somos [Al menos una de nosotras òwó (o casi, Pero no voy a entrar en detalles).] Y además, si quisiéramos airear los secretos de los demás, ¿no crees que deberíamos publicar los mensajes sin editarlos para que todo el mundo pueda ver tu preciosa y característica forma de escribir /_ú?_

_17/12/12 12:25_

_Enviado por AlmostCaptain _

_(Anónimo)_

Bueno... supongo que por probar no pasa nada... no sé cómo empezar, así que abordare el problema de forma directa, sin adornos... es duro de admitir incluso en un ordenador... no os rías ¿vale preciosas?... a ver, yo soy el típico chico ligón y malote que siempre anda jactándose de sus conquistas cuando en realidad no tiene ninguna. Mi vida es un fraude. Me gustaría poder confesarlo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero no puedo, mi hermano me considera su héroe y no puedo defraudarlo.

_17/12/12 16:47_

_Enviado por CaballeroAsocial_

_(Anónimo)_

Al menos tú tienes a tu familia. Mis hermanos pequeños no quieren saber nada de mí. Estoy seguro de que serían más felices si yo desapareciera.

_17/12/12 16:55_

_Enviado por AntiArachnids _

_(Anónimo)_

Te entiendo CaballeroAsocial, mi hermana pequeña siempre me está evitando y mi madre... mi madre no sé lo que piensa sobre mí, somos sumamente diferentes y de una forma u otra acabamos chocando, pero no creo que se sintieran más felices si yo desapareciera, y lo mismo tu familia, los hermanos pequeños pueden resultar complicados en ocasiones, pero al fin y al cabo, son sangre de nuestra sangre, y por muchas capas de indiferencia que usen, en el fondo nos aprecian y no podrían soportar perdernos.

_18/12/12 18:02_

_Enviado por CrownThief_

_(Anónimo)_

Bonitas palabras, pero tus padres y hermanos no son siempre tu padre y hermanos. No sé si logras entender. Antes de ir de arregla-vidas deberías comprobar todas las posibilidades.

_**ColorfulAssassin**__ ha contestado:_

_Tranquilo todo el mundo por favor úwù. CrownThief: no hay necesidad de estar enfadada, Quizá, si compartieras tus preocupaciones podrías sentirte mejor ówò. CaballeroAsocial: Tus palabras me traen ideas a la cabeza y no me gusta nada como suenan, Seguro que hay alguien con quien puedas hablar nwn! tu instituto tendrá un psicólogo u orientador no ?w? ? y si no, siempre puedes hablar con nosotras, Tan solo deja tu correo en un comentario, nosotras lo apuntaremos y te mandaremos un mensaje para que estés en contacto con nosotras. No estás solo nwn. GreaseCaptain: Es muy bonito que no quieras destrozar la imagen que tu hermano pequeño tiene sobre ti TwT, pero creo que aún así deberías hablarlo con tu padre o madre. AntiArachnids: las cosas que has dicho son muy bonitas!, Y tienes toda la razón, al final, La familia siempre es la familia, y los lazos de sangre no tienen auténtica relevancia nwn _

_19/12/12 15:16_

_Enviado por CerebroGamer_

_(Anónimo)_

¿Y si no puedes hablar? ¿Qué haces cuando nadie quiere escucharte? Yo necesito hablar con la gente, explicarle que sigo siendo la misma persona de antes a pesar de haber cambiado, pero no me hacen caso, me ignoran, lo he intentado todo, pero nada sirve. Estoy comenzando a cansarme.

_19/12/12 15:18_

_Enviado por __**CicatricesCaprichosas**_

Mi situación es completamente contraria a la tuya CerebroGamer, yo no quiero hablar de lo que me pasa, sé que no estoy bien del todo, pero contar lo que me ocurre solo empeoraría las cosas, la gente a mi alrededor no comprendería y no me dejarían alcanzar mi objetivo.

_Página Siguiente ===_

* * *

-Bueno, debo admitir que el resultada ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad, esperaba que nadie hiciera caso, pero ha tenido bastante éxito, te felicito.-Mientras el sol cae y la noche hace acto de presencia don jóvenes observan acomodadas en el sofá la página web que han creado como parte de un proyecto experimental.-Pero... ¿estás segura de que servirá de algo?-Una de ellas, de larga melena salpicada de mechones púrpuras observa a su compañera con duda

-La única forma de saberlo es observar cómo se desarrolla. Quizá tan solo funcione unos días y quede rápidamente relegado, quizá dure y sirva de algo más que un confesionario.-Contesta tranquila la otra mientras juguetea con uno de sus piercings

-Esa es tu forma de decir que no tienes ni idea verdad.

-Bueno...

-No era una pregunta-Tras esto se levanta y comienza a recoger la sala-Además, antes de resolver los problemas de otros deberías centrarte en resolver los tuyos propios

-¿Te has enfadado? ¿Aun piensas en lo que ha pasado? Ya te he dicho que no es nada.

La de mechones púrpuras observó a su compañera una última vez antes de salir de la habitación. En silencio, la otra apago el ordenador y se dirigió a su propia habitación, no tenía ganas de cenar nada y mañana iba a ser un día muy largo. Tan solo esperaba que su pequeño proyecto no tuviera consecuencias negativas, solo le faltaba fallar en esto también.

* * *

Si alguien se ha leído esto ¿ Podéis adivinar a quien pertenece cada comentario? ¿Cómo creéis que son las dos jóvenes del final (mis Oc's :3)? ¿ Quién sera el primer troll en aparecer?  
(P.D: Escribir lemon KarGam es difícil _;)


	2. Rojo Cereza

Primer capitulo :3. Gracias a las personas que leyeron el prólogo y a las que están leyendo esto. Los primeros 12 capitulos (o menos dependiendo de si encajo a un personaje o dos) serán una presentación de cada protagonista. Hay cosas menos fuertes y otras más fuertes (Espero no espantar a nadie con ciertas cosas que se me han ocurrido :/ ). Espero disfrutéis de la lectura ^w^

* * *

**Rojo Cereza**

"Por favor, cállate". _¿Duele?. "_¡Eres insoportable!". _Estoy segura de que lo hace. "_En serio, ya basta". _Sé que está fingiendo. "_No me interesa". _Si no doliera no lloraría. "_¿Acaso nunca cierras la boca?". Que _deje de pretender ser fuerte. "_No quiero ser maleducado... pero no me interesa". _Está claro que no lo es. "_Basta". _Aunque supongo que por eso lo hace._ "No es el momento". _Dime, ¿cuantas veces lo han hecho?. _"Luego hablamos". _¿Cuántas veces le han ignorado?. _"Ahora no es el momento". _¿Cuántas veces le han mandado callar? _¡Déjame_! ¿Cuántas veces ha silenciado sus palabras al darse cuenta de que le están ignorando?. _"Hijo, estoy ocupada". _Demasiadas veces. _"¡CÁLLATE!". _Porque a nadie le importa su opinión. _"Hablas demasiado". _A nadie le importa él. _"Tan solo guarda silencio". _Y si a nadie le importa... _"¡Desaparece!"_… ¿por qué continuar viviendo? _

Su nombre es KANKRI VANTAS y ya nada vale la pena.

Pongámonos en situación... familia numerosa, mamá, papá, dos niños y dos niñas, hermana sorda, hermano menor buscapleitos, hermana menor ligeramente hiperactiva y él, primogénito e ignorado. Es difícil tener a alguien que le escuche en casa, mucho más que le hagan caso fuera de ella y al final, es demasiado. Siente que el mundo es extremadamente grande, que no significa nada para nadie, que es una molestia y que sus sentimientos le sobrepasan, necesita escapar de todo el estrés emocional que siente y la única forma que tiene para ello es concentrar su atención en otras cosas.

Estudia, da largos paseos, colabora en múltiples clubes escolares, cuida a sus hermanos, limpia la casa, trabaja fuera, hace lo que sea con tal de mantener su mente ocupada pero al final todo acaba en lo mismo, bañándose en la playa a las tantas de la noche y sufriendo heridas accidentales continuamente, porque ciertamente, es difícil sufrir por tus pensamientos cuando te estás congelando o desangrando.

Pero nadie sabe de esto, nadie puede enterarse, porque eso supondría que sus padres querrían mandarlo a algún psicólogo o psiquiatra y esos cuestan dinero. Su familia no está en condición de gastar dinero a lo tonto. Él no quiere ser una carga.

Las mañanas son agobiantes, pero podría ser mucho peor. Se levanta el primero, cocina el desayuno mientras sus padres se preparan y cuando estos desayunan el va a prepararse, despierta a sus hermanos ordena las habitaciones, recoge los utensilios del desayuno, limpia la cocina, repasa un poco los apuntes de las asignaturas de ese día y cuando sus hermanos por fin están preparados ponen rumbo al instituto...dejándolo atrás. Él intenta entablar una conversación con Karkat, pero el menor tiene un humor horrible por las mañanas (y por la tarde, y por la noche...) y apenas 3 segundos después de haber comenzado a hablar ya le ha mandado callar y ha acelerado el paso, ni siquiera intenta meterse en la conversación de sus hermanas (demasiado anime, manga, parejas y otras cosas perturbadoras que no vale la pena recordar) así que se queda solo con sus pensamientos, primero repasa la agenda del día, luego repasa los deberes, las actividades que debe hacer y las horas extras que necesita para ganar el suficiente como para poder comprarle algo a su madre por su cumpleaños y al final cae en el vórtice de todos los días y acaba calculando cuánto ahorrarían sus padres si la familia tuviese un miembro menos y las preocupaciones de las que se librarían.

Para cuando llega a clase ya le cuesta continuar caminando.

Corre hacia su aula porque como de costumbre el timbre acaba de tocar y si no se da prisa llegará tarde, se sienta en su lugar habitual, al frente de la clase, frente a la mesa del profesor, en una esquina, solo. No se molesta en darse la vuelta y fingir que habla con alguien, nadie en su clase le aguanta o da señales de hacerlo y prefiere ahorrarse la vergüenza de ser excluido de una (otra) conversación, por ello saca los materiales y espera a que la profesora de matemáticas llegue, en su lugar aparece uno de los conserjes que no se digna ni a mirarle, tan solo le señala y le manda ponerse en pie para controlar la clase, no hace falta decir que no va a cambiar mucho la situación de semi-caos, pero es tarde para negarse.

Poniéndose al frente se apoya en la pared y aprovecha para observar la clase sin parecer un marginado necesitado de compañía (no más todavía). Mientras recorre el aula con la mirada sus ojos se topan con los de Cronus Ampora. Ese chico le da escalofríos, siempre con su eterno pelo engominado y look inspirado en Grease, alardeando continuamente de sus múltiples conquistas y babeando detrás de la hija de la alcaldesa, no lo soporta, no, ni de lejos, no, desde luego que no. No. No se lo cree ni él, pero es mejor no meterse en el tema, no quiere pensar en Cronus, no quiere pensar en nada.

Sus ojos continúan moviéndose, pasan sobre gente sin nombre, sobre Aranea, Rufioh y Damara y antes de posarse en su sitio dan con otro asiento vacío. Vuelve a repasar la clase. Kurloz llega tarde o falta. Otra vez.

La puerta se abre, Miss Thymós (profesora de psicología, orientadora, secretaria y en general, realizadora de cualquier trabajo para el que se la requiera) la atraviesa sonriente y cargada de papeles, libretas y demás cosas que los profesores siempre cargan y que acaban desparramados sobre la mesa. Les observa y comenta que debido a la ausencia de su profesora de matemáticas y tutora será ella la encargada de vigilarles durante las siguientes tres horas de clase ("...por milagrosas coincidencias en el horario..." son sus palabras exactas) y afirma que para aprovechar el tiempo les va a enseñar algo que podría interesarles.

-Una conocida mía ha creado un blog junto a una compañera, para un proyecto universitario, y me ha pedido que os lo muestre a vosotros, pues, al parecer, está dedicado precisamente a los adolescentes, es, como un diario virtual, o un consultorio, vosotros mandáis mensajes y ellas os intentan ayudar, por eso de que en la adolescencia, se sufren muchos cambios y, podéis sentiros... ¿agobiados?, o algo así, no recuerdo...-Explica con su habitual tono calmado y un tanto desordenado (Que muchos atribuyen al consumo de té mezclado con medicamentos u otras sustancias de dudoso origen)- El caso, es que, bueno, que si sentís algo negativo, o, necesitáis compartir un secreto, podéis hacerlo aquí, y, no os preocupéis por la, privacidad, porque los mensajes, pueden ser enviados de forma anónima y... eso era todo... os había traído unas fichas pero, es muy pronto, y tengo que salir, a hacer unas cosas, así que, si no armáis jaleo mientras estoy fuera, podréis hacer lo que os apetezca, pero si alguien, quien sea, os llama la atención, por lo que sea, no volveréis a ver la luz del sol, y, me encargare de que no paséis de curso, ninguno.

Nadie dice nada y ella se marcha sonriente, cuando quiere puede ser terrorífica y nadie en su sano juicio querría tenerla en contra o le llevaría la contraria (a menos que seas ciertas personas, pero eso no viene al caso ahora). Con su marcha los alumnos vuelven a reunirse en grupos para charlar (siempre en tono moderado), todos, excepto Kankri que tal y como había hecho al inicio de las clases se queda mirando hacia el frente.

Las voces de los otros lo agobian, pero las prefiere a aquellas que suenan en su cabeza y entonces, con mirada nerviosa observa la dirección del blog que continúa apuntada en la pizarra y la copia en su agenda. De todas formas, no es como si algo terrible fuera a ocurrir porque el entrase una vez.

Las dos primeras horas de clase transcurren sin incidentes y cuando suena el timbre que indica el inicio de la tercera Miss Thymós vuelve a aparecer por la puerta acompañada esta vez de Kurloz Makara, que silencioso como de costumbre se desliza en su asiento como si se tratase de un espectro. La última hora de clase se pasa entre nombre, fechas, y citas celebres, y cuando el timbre da los tres toques que anuncian el recreo Miss Thymós da la señal que empuja a todos a salir de clase si así lo desean mientras ella se recuesta en la mullida silla del profesor y observa a las dos únicas personas, junto a Kankri, que no se han movido.

-Vantas, Makara, Ampora, ¿qué hacéis aquí?, es la hora del descanso, ir a que, os dé el aire, o a comer, o algo.-

Kankri se escusa diciendo que no le apetece y Kurloz tan solo niega con la cabeza, Cronus es el único que se levante de su asiento con la que parece una razón adecuada para estar perdiendo el recreo.

-Yo venía a hablar sobre la recuperación de la asignatura-dice acercándose al escritorio

-Aun queda, como, no sé, mucho tiempo, para que acabe el trimestre, y ya piensas en la recuperación, no sé cómo interpretar eso, la verdad-

-Bueno, mejor prevenir que curar…-

Ella suspira y haciéndole un gesto con la mano le anima a que se acercara para luego mirar a los otros dos chicos-Chicos, lo siento, pero en cuanto termine de hablar con él-señalo a Cronus- Voy a salir, y no podéis quedaros, en el aula. Normas.

Kankri la observa suplicante, no quiere salir a fuera para andar vagando solo y espera que ella se dé cuenta, pero a pesar de captar su mirada Miss Thymós les acompaña hasta la puerta y la cierra tras ellos cuando han salido por ella. En la soledad del pasillo Kankri se siente observado y al girarse sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kurloz que le obsequia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Esto…He podido ver en estos últimos días que no sueles estar acompañado durante las horas de descanso y tras mucho reflexionarlo he llegado a la conclusión de que era mi deber preguntarte si te gustaría que pasase tiempo contigo, cosa que no supondría ningún problema para mi pues no tengo nada que hacer en los recreos, a menos que se requiera mi atención en alguno de los clubs en los que participo, y hablando de clubs, ¿participas en alguno?, no tengo conocimiento de ello y en tu ficha no ponía nada, ¡no es que haya estado cotilleando tu ficha escolar! Pero tan so-Kurloz le corta con un gesto y a continuación señala el pasillo que conduce al patio trasero del instituto.

Kankri le mira sin entender

-¿Te apetece ir al patio? Hay un sitio donde da el sol y se está bastante a gusto-Dice simplemente

Y sin más ambos caminan juntos hacia el exterior. Afuera Kurloz es el que dirige la marcha, en silencio, con pasos rápidos pero tranquilos sin dejarse amedrentar por las miradas curiosas que las pocas personas en esa parte del instituto (mayormente parejas deseosas de un poco de intimidad) le lanzan cuando le ven dirigirse a las viejas y solitarias gradas del campo de futbol abandonado (o en proceso de abandono pues ya nadie juega al futbol) con Kankri mientas que éste hace lo posible por desaparecer en el interior de su jersey.

Al llegar Kurloz le hace subir hasta la parte superior donde el sol calienta los asientos y unos árboles colocados de forma estratégica les ocultan del resto de alumnos y entonces se sienta apoyándose tranquilo la espalda y animando a Kankri a sentarse a su lado.

-Valla, jamás había estado en esta parte del instituto… creía haber leído que estaba prohibida la entrada por el mal estado de la instalación, pero viéndolo de cerca no parece tan malo. Tampoco es que yo sea ingeniero o tenga algún tipo de conocimiento en el área de la mecánica, es solo que esperaba poder observar un mayor nivel de degradación. Pero de todas formas pienso que sería positivo que estuviéramos alerta ante cualquier posible ruido que se saliera de lo normal, aunque nuevamente, no soy un experto en… en… ¿ruidología?-vacilo Kankri sonrojándose al ver sonreír a Kurloz- y creo estar yéndome por las ramas, espero no te resulte incomodo o insultante, pero tiendo a desviarme de la conversación principal cuando el tema no es muy concreto y…

-No te estás yendo por las ramas, estas nervioso, y tranquilo, no me molesta que hables, es entretenido escucharte y es tan bien, en cierta forma, relajante.

-¡Oh!, nunca nadie me ha dicho que sea relajante, en cierta forma, escucharme, gracias, creo…

Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del aire cálido y el sonido de la brisa moviendo las hojas sobre ellos, pero el silencio no era incomodo, de alguna extraña forma se sentían a gusto juntos, a pesar de que anteriormente no hubiesen compartido más de un par de conversaciones. Pero Kankri, aun con su reticencia a ser molesto o resultar incomodo para otras personas, es también curioso, puede que incluso demasiado para su propio bien.

-Kurloz, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El nombrado se acomodo nuevamente cerrando sus ojos color índigo para poder disfrutar mejor del sol que le daba en la cara-Acabas de hacer una, pero si, haz las que quieras.

-¿Por qué… por qué siempre sueles llegar tardo o faltas a clase?

-¡Oh!, pues… es que suelo dormirme porque ya sabes, suena el despertador y con el cuento de cinco minutos más pues… me vuelvo a dormir, a veces me despierto y vengo, otras… no

-¿Y tus padres no te dicen nada? A tu hermano le suelen traer ellos, lo sé porque un día mientras hablaba con Karkat él le saludo desde vuestro coche.

-…ah…

-¿Pasa algo? ¿te estoy molestando con mis preguntas?, lo lamento mucho si es así pues jamás ha sido esa mi intención, te pido que no tengas en cuenta mi mala educación y olvides lo que he dicho previamente.

-No pasa nada. Vamos, va a tocar el timbre y no quiero estar en el pasillo cuando se llene de gente.

-Sí, claro, genial

Ambos vuelven al interior y se quedan en silencio junto a la puerta de su aula, ahora vacía. No vuelven a hablar hasta que termina el recreo, momento en el que Kurloz le pregunta si se puede sentar a su lado y Kankri sorprendido, llega incluso a acomodarle la silla.

* * *

El día pasa, la tarde llega y tras ella la noche. Kankri ya ha hecho los deberes, ha terminado su jornada laboral, ha ordenado la casa, ha estado un rato en el ordenador y ha ayudado a su madre con la cena. Todo en silencio. Nadie le ha dirigido la palabra. De nuevo.

Termina la cena, recoge los platos y la cocina sin que nadie le diga nada da las buenas noches y se va a su habitación. Allí vuelve a leer las lecciones que han dado en clase, hace la mochila, prepara la ropa para el día siguiente y se mete en la cama. Dos horas después su madre aparece por la puerta para darle las buenas noches por última vez y cuando ella se va, la casa se queda en silencio.

Espera, espera cinco minutos, diez, quince, veinte, treinta, espera una hora, una y media, y nada, no se duerme. Quiere leer, pero para leer tendría que encender la luz y eso gasta dinero. Se le ocurre una idea, pero es descabellada, es muy tarde ¿o no?, quizá, si se da prisa, le dé tiempo a volver a casa para darse una ducha, si, lo va a hacer, no está tan lejos, será algo rápido.

Veinte minutos después, con la luna como reina del cielo y las estrellas como cortesanas, Kankri Vantas disfruta de un baño en las congeladas aguas de la playa de la ciudad.

La marea alta a dejado las aguas cercanas al paseo, casi consumiendo toda la arena, por lo que tranquilo se deja acunar por las débiles olas demasiado preocupado en no hundirse como para pensar en otras cosas, en sus brazos y piernas brillan rosadas cicatrices, las más recientes le producen un ligero escozor al entrar en contacto con el agua salada y, a pesar de ello, a su cabeza acude la idea de dejarse llevar por la corriente, permitir que el agua le tragase y le llevara lejos, por un momento, no quiere volver a casa, en la quietud de la playa se siente en paz, casi feliz, casi.

Pero entonces una voz rompe su paraíso y al mirar hacia la arena se encuentra con la persona que menos desea ver. Cronus Ampora. La sorpresa logra hacerle perder la calma y se hunde, con los nervios no logra nadar correctamente y por primera vez nota la fuerte corriente del agua, por un momento cree que va a ahogarse y eso le aterra, patalea, intenta salir a flote, gritar, y cuando piensa en darlo todo por vencido unos brazos le hacen salir a la superficie y le empujan hacia la orilla.

-¡Kankri! ¡Kankri mírame! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!-Cronus le está sacudiendo intentándole hacer reaccionar, pero Kankri no puede contestar, ahora que esta fuera del agua la humedad le congela haciéndole temblar.-¡Kankri!

Cronus le abraza, se quita su chaqueta y se la pasa por los hombros y es entonces, cuando el más pequeño reacciona y con movimientos bruscos se separa del otro.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú a la una y media de la mañana nadando en la playa? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Podías haber muerto!

-¡¿Y?!, como si te importara.-Contesta levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su bolsa, de la que saca su ropa comenzando a vestirse, pero Cronus no se queda quieto, agarra a Kankri de la muñeca y le obliga a mirarle, pero la súbita presión sobre una de sus más recientes heridas le hace poner una mueca de dolor que no pasa desapercibida para el más alto que observa anonadado los brazos del cangrejo.

-Kankri… ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Nada! Y déjame, me marcho a casa. No debería haber venido.

Sale corriendo vistiéndose como puede sin importarle su ropa mojada y huye lo más rápido que puede de la playa, cuando se atreve a mirar hacia atrás ve a Cronus observándole, no puede distinguir su expresión, pero prefiere no pensar en ella.

Al llegar a casa se seca cómo puede el pelo y se mete en la cama, al poco rato se queda dormido, pero no es un sueño tranquilo, durante toda la noche alterna momentos de sueño con momentos de vigilia y al dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo siempre es la misma seria de imágenes las que aparecen en su mente.

El está, como de costumbre, vestido con su jersey rojo y sus vaqueros grises sentado en la playa observando un cielo en continuo atardecer cuando de pronto se levanta y camina hacia el frente, para cuando se da cuenta, ya no está en la playa y ya no lleva puesta su ropa habitual, sino unos pantalones pitillos negros y una chaqueta roja desabrochada, cuando se sube las mangas tiene varias heridas abiertas recorriéndole los brazos y al mirar a su alrededor la playa ha desaparecido, se encuentra ahora en un acantilado, ha anochecido y él está demasiado cerca del borde. La sangre cae, él da otro paso. Escucha pisadas a lo lejos. Hay un pequeño montículo justo en el borde, se sube a él y hace equilibrios. La caída no le matara, sobre la pérdida de sangre no está tan seguro. Alguien grita tras él, varias voces corean su nombre, le buscan. Se marea. Comienza a perder el equilibrio. Alguien grita justo a su espalda, más pisadas, esta vez rápidas, como cuando alguien corre. Se gira a ver quien está tras él. No llega a verlo, pierde completamente el equilibrio y cae. La gravedad desaparece por un momento, el tiempo se detiene y cree que el sueño se acaba, pero los segundos continúan corriendo y el vuelve a caer, esta vez, a cámara lenta. Su vista se clava en el cielo, no hay luna, no hay estrellas, no hay nada, pero él lo ve todo y justo cuando cree que va a chocar contra la superficie del agua unos brazos le rodean. Es Cronus.

Se despierta. Parece que ir a la playa no fue tan buena idea.

* * *

Espero que Fanfiction no me desordene las cosas al subirlas... Ojala que os alla gustado :o). Cualquier pregunta será contestada por mensaje privado o en el siguiente capítulo si es anónima. ^3^ Cosas malas se acercan y yo lo siento pero no puedo evitar haciendo sufrir a los personajes (Sobretodo a ciertas[cierta] familias 38D )

¿Alguien que comente? *3*


	3. Rojo Granate

Gracias a las personas que están leyendo esto. Los primeros 12 capítulos (o menos dependiendo de si encajo a un personaje o dos en cada capítulo) serán una presentación de cada protagonista. Hay cosas menos fuertes y otras más fuertes (Espero no espantar a nadie con ciertas cosas que se me han ocurrido :/ ). Espero disfrutéis de la lectura ^w^

* * *

**Rojo Granate**

Chica nueva + No habla bien el idioma + Tiene gustos "raros" + Malentendido desafortunado = Objetivo Per-Fec-To

¿Lo peor de mudarte a otro país? Cuando eres demasiado mayor como para aprender un idioma nuevo con facilidad y demasiado pequeña como para negarte a ir.

¿Lo mejor de mudarte a otro país? Parece no existir.

Su nombre es Damara Megido y odia su nuevo hogar.

Ella estaba bien en Japón, tenía un montón de amigos que compartían sus gustos, dominaba el idioma, los kimonos eran más fáciles de encontrar y en cualquier momento podías disfrutar de un buen bol de ramen tras una productiva tarde de compras.

Aquí no. Aquí no tiene amigos, aquí no domina el idioma, no hay kimonos y el ramen es insultantemente difícil de encontrar. Pero claro, Mamá quiso mudarse y a Mamá no se la puede contradecir, de igual lo que llores, patalees o grites, si tu madre es Miss Megido no lograras que ceda, jamás. A menos, claro, que seas su querida, adorada, protegida y amada Aradia o Doc, pero Doc no está aquí y además, es tabú, así que olvidémonos del viejo y de Japón, este lugar no puede ser tan malo ¿no? ¿verdad?. Error. Pero eso es más adelante, no nos anticipemos.

Chica nueva japonesa + chico que habla japonés fascinado con el mundo oriental = Amistad instantánea

Pelo castaño. Ojos grandes de un brillante color ocre. Sonrisa encantadora y adorable acento. Para Damara, Rufioh Nitram era la belleza personificada y también un buen amigo, el mejor amigo. Tras Rufioh llegaron Horuss y Meulin y juntos formaron un pequeño y casi perfecto grupo del cual ellos cuatro eran los pilares, si uno abandonaba todos caían.

En múltiples ocasiones Damara fantaseaba con el futuro e inocente le gustaba soñar en que, al hacerse mayor, ella se casaría con Rufioh, y Meulin con Horuss y los cuatro acabarían siendo vecinos y les enseñarían a sus hijos japonés y quedarían para ver capítulos de sus animes favoritos y comentarían que por muy buenos que fueran jamás llegarían al nivel de los clásicos… pero los sueños, sueños son. Meulin se fue con al chico Makara y el grupo perdió un pilar.

Horuss se distancio. Otro pilar.

Damara y Rufioh comenzaron a salir como más que amigos. Dos pilares aguantaban tambaleándose como antiguas estructuras.

Una lástima que algunas personas no sepan apreciar lo antiguo y disfruten echándolo abajo. Una lástima que Meenah Peixes odie tanto al mundo.

Chica con malas ideas + Chico desesperadamente enamorado + Chico borracho + Cámara de fotos = Problemas.

Una copa por aquí, una copa más por allá, un par de chupitos y de un momento a otro tenemos a dos amigos de la infancia besándose como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Ups… estas cámaras modernas que tan fácilmente te hacen fotos como te gravan videos.

Fotos + Videos + Internet + Tablón de anuncios del instituto = ¡Felicidades chica nueva! ¡Eres el hazme reír!

* * *

-Hija, despierta o llegaras tarde al instituto. Okiro!* - El dulce olor del té sube tranquilo por las escaleras junto a la voz de su madre y la risa de su hermana. Damara ha atrasado el levantarse de la cama unos quince minutos ya, y por si ella fuera, lo atrasaría hasta la hora de comer.

Sin decir palabra se levanta, se da una rápida ducha (procurando no mojarse el pelo), escoge una de sus faldas y blusas y baja rápidamente al comedor donde su madre está hablando por teléfono mientras su hermana desayuna.

-¡Buenos días Damara!-Grita Aradia en cuanto la ve llegar

-Hanashi o shinaide kudasai*

-¡Oh!, lo siento.

-Hija, llegaras tarde.

Damara no la mira, asiente y se va hacia la puerta no sin antes darle una pequeña palmada en la cabeza a su hermana. En la entrada se pone los zapatos y sale, afuera, un viento frio le da los buenos días y su primer impulso es subir a casa de nuevo y ponerse unas medias o una falda larga, o cualquier cosa para no congelarse, pero luego lo vuelve a pensar y pone rumbo al instituto.

El camino es largo y solitario pero Damara no le presta atención fija la vista en el frente y adopta su pose de chica mala. Nadie se mete con las chicas malas.

No fue fácil el cambio, pasar de ser una chica amigable y tímida que cuidaba el largo de sus faldas y el grosor de sus blusas, a ser alguien que a la minia te suelta algo indecente cuya falda apenas tapa su ropa interior y los botones de su blusa pasan más tiempo sueltos que abrochados, es duro, muy duro, pero todo sea porque no vuelvan a jugar contigo.

Llega a tiempo a clase y observa con asco el instituto, como le gustaría estar en cualquier otro lugar…

-Hola Damara

Meulin la saluda sonriente tal y como hacia cuando eran amigas, casi parece que va a cogerla del brazo para comentarle los detalles sobre su nuevo manga, pero no, porque ese tiempo ya paso y el saludo no es una muestra de amistad, es tan solo una muestra de cortesía que ella no piensa devolver.

-Ohayōgozaimasu*

Bueno. Quizá sí que lo devuelva. Pero sin quitar su rostro de asco. No vaya a ser que la chica gato se haga una idea equivocada. Si. Seguro. Es por eso.

-Me preguntaba si habías… esto… visto a Kurloz.

¿Sigue hablándole?. Ah. Bueno, vale. Damara la observa con la cabeza ladeada no sabiendo muy bien como contestar ¿el chico Makara?, es obvio que no le ha visto, sus casas están en las puntas opuestas de la ciudad, sus caminos no coinciden en lo más mínimo.

-Īe.-Dice mientras niega con la cabeza. Y entonces ciertos chicos aparecen por la puerta.

Rufioh y Horuss entran sonrientes por la puerta principal del instituto y como de costumbre es Horuss quien parece dirigir la conversación. Nadie sabe muy bien cuál es su relación después del "incidente" la gente dio por supuesto que estaban saliendo, pero su relación había continuado como de costumbre, y poco a poco las sospechas se olvidaron, tiempo después tuvieron un episodio cariñoso donde incluso compartieron algunos besos, pero luego nada más y ahora, bueno, ahora siguen siendo amigos, pero ya no están tan cariñosos juntos, o si pero Rufioh le corta cuando Horuss se emociona demasiado, y en fin, es todo confuso. No pensemos en esto.

-¡Buenos días Damara!¡Buenos días Meulin!-Grita Horuss en cuanto las ve para luego correr a abrazar a Meulin.

-¡Muy buenos días chicos!

Rufioh saluda con una inclinación de cabeza a ambas chicas, y por un momento Damara se siente tentada a saludarle, porque todo es como antes y eso se siente bien, pero en el último momento "ciertas" imágenes se le vienen a la cabeza y todas sus buenas intenciones se van a la basura.

-Yasui shōfu. Yakunitatanai rokudenashi. Anata jishin o yūyōna mono to kieru*

Y luego se va. Entra al edificio, (no sin antes asegurarse de que su ropa interior quede un par de segundos visibles) y entra en su aula. Al poco toca el timbre y ella se queda allí jugueteando con su móvil sin interesarse por lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Cuando vuelve a levantar la vista la profesora (Damara ni recuerda ni está interesada en saber su nombre) está al frente de la clase hablando y señalando una dirección web escrita en la pizarra, se entera vagamente de lo que trata y tras mucho pensarlo lo apunta en como un recordatorio en su teléfono.

El día termina y ella se marcha a casa no sin antes parar una media hora en la librería de la ciudad observando perezosamente las cubiertas de los libros nuevos y jugueteando con un ejemplar de "Memorias de una geisha", algún día, cuando logre ahorrar los casi cuarenta euros que cuenta la película en conjunto con el libro, se lo comprara.

* * *

La comida pasa en silencio siendo la voz del telediario la única que se puede escuchar en la casa, una vez terminan Aradia sube a su habitación para hacer los deberes y Damara se queda junto a su madre para recoger la cocina. Es entonces, con su madre a su lado lavando los platos, cuando Damara se da cuenta de que algo ocurre. Al mirar a su madre se encuentra con una mirada perdida, no es que su madre sea un referente de alegría las veinticuatro horas, pero al menos sus ojos siempre reflejan la maraña de pensamientos que rigen su mente, pero esta vez no es así, están blancos, vacios, su madre solo está así en dos ocasiones, cuando ella o su hermana hacen algo malo y está hilando las palabras que usara para reprenderlas o cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos (generalmente de cosas pasadas) que queda aislada del resto del mundo. Damara espera que sea lo segundo. No le apetece lidiar ahora con una riña.

-Hija. Han llamado del instituto.

Maldición.

-Ah…

-Opinan que no estás centrada. Y que tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear.

Los profesores deberían meterse sus opiniones allá donde les quepan es el pensamiento que cruza la mente de Damara mientras frunce ligeramente el ceño.

-Dicen, que desde hace un tiempo tu comportamiento ha sufrido un cambio radical y que, si sigues por este camino, tus notas serán mucho más bajas de lo que deberían, y sabes, puedo llegar a consentir que este curso te "liberes" un poco antes de llegar a lo más "importante", pero tu comportamiento debe cambiar.

- Sumimasen*. Lo siento, de verdad.-Apenas puede disculparse, toda esta situación le parece ridícula. Completamente ridícula.

-Hija. No deberías tomártelo tan a la ligera, tus estudios son importantes, y tus amigos están preocupados por ti.

Esa es la gota que colma el vaso.

-¿Amigos? ¿¡Qué amigos!?, no sé si lo has notado pero ¡yo no tengo amigos!

-Damara. No. Me. Grites. Cálmate en este instante

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Qué no te grite?! Haré lo que me dé la gana.

-Hija…

-No sabes nada de mi vida. Jamás te ha interesado. Yo estaba MUY feliz en Japón, pero claro, a ti te da igual lo que yo sienta, estás demasiado ocupada trabajando y asegurándote de que Aradia sea feliz, ¡pero yo te doy igual! Watashi wa, anata ga daikiraidesu!

Y con esto sale corriendo de su casa sin hacer caso a los múltiples llamados de su madre, corre y corre hasta que cree que sus pulmones van a estallar y aun así tarda en quedarse quieta.

Quizá ha sido demasiado desconsiderada con su madre. Quizá no debería haber dicho esas cosas. Quizá…

Pero ya es demasiado tarde así que tras observar el lugar donde se encuentra e identificarlo como el parque se sienta en uno de los bancos para poder descansar. Sigue haciendo tanto frio como esta mañana, y ahora sin chaqueta y a la intemperie se siente tentada de volver a casa, aunque sabe que no lo hará.

Camina un rato por el parque observando a algunos niños jugar y entonces choca contra alguien.

-Ten cuidado.

Cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra frente a frente con Porrim Maryam, le suena de haberla visto en el instituto aunque nunca ha hablado con ella.

-¡Oh!, Buenas tardes Damara.

-Hola…

Entre ellas se forma un silencio incomodo que dura un par de minutos hasta que Porrim lo rompe con una risilla nerviosa.

-Bueno. ¿Qué haces por el parque a estas horas?

-Salí a tomar el aire. ¿Tu?

-Fui a hacer unos recados… y esto, ¿no hace mucho frio para ir por ahí sin chaqueta?

-Si… bueno… es que…

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? ¡Digo!, para que te pueda prestar una chaqueta-Damara duda sin saber muy bien que decir, pero al final asiente, no pasara nada malo por ir hasta casa de Porrim.

El camino lo pasan hablando de todo un poco siendo cada vez menos tímidas la una con la otra. Cuando llegan hasta la casa de las Maryam Porrim la invita a pasar su habitación con una sonrisa y le sirve un par de aperitivos mientras ella rebusca en su armario algo que pueda servirle.

-Veamos, ¿algo azul?, ¿algo rosa?... ¿Te gusta el verde?

-Bueno…

-Cierto, mejor algo rojo. Y de complemento…

Damara no puede evitar sonreír al observar a Porrim rebuscar entre una pila de bolsos, sombreros y bufandas algo para acompañar la chaqueta que le ha escogido.

-No es necesario que me hagas un conjunto completo. Solo necesitaba una chaqueta.

-Mi casa mis reglas Damara.

Lo que empezó como un simple favor acaba con ambas chicas probándose prenda tras prenda de ropa hasta le llegada de la noche cuando la madre de Porrim llega junto a su hermana pequeña.

-Supongo que debo irme…-Dice Damara

-Oh… claro. Nos vemos mañana en clase. Ven cuando quieras.

Ambas se despiden con un abrazo y cuando, después de un largo paseo, enfundada en el abrigo que Porrim le ha dado, llega a su casa Damara abre la puerta con timidez.

-Ya he vuelto.

Su hermana le sonríe al verla y corre a darle un abrazo. Su madre no está y prefiere no preguntar por ella. Se sienta junto a Aradia en el sofá viendo una película hasta la hora de cenar.

Esa noche se duerme abrazada a la chaqueta que Porrim le ha dado sin estar muy segura de la razón, pero no se para mucho a reflexionar sobre ello, mientras se va quedando dormida huele la colonia de Porrim y eso le tranquiliza más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir.

* * *

Ojala que os halla gustado :o), A mi no termina de convencerme el capitulo :o( . El siguiente será Rufioh ^0^. Ya tengo las parejas más definitivas prácticamente decididas, aunque habrá de todo un poco. (En ocasiones, recuerdo algunas de las cosas que he planeado y me asusto a mi misma ._. ). El japones usado en este capitulo es Made in Google Translator, por lo que seguramente este mal escrito ._. Lo siento. Aquí lo que se supone que significa

*Okiro: Levantate!

Hanashi o shinaide kudasai: Por favor, no grites.

Ohayōgozaimasu: Buenos días.

Īe: No.

Yasui shōfu. Yakunitatanai rokudenashi. Anata jishin o yūyōna mono to kieru: Puta barata. Bastardo inútil. Haz algo útil y desaparece

Sumimasen: Lo siento

Watashi wa, anata ga daikiraidesu: ¡Te odio!

¿Alguien que comente? *3*


	4. Marrón Chocolate

Aquí el capítulo de Rufioh ^-^ Ojala que os guste. Y de nuevo, gracias a las personas que estáis leyendo esto :D os adoro 0w0!

* * *

Marrón Chocolate

"_¿Y tu peque? ¿Qué te da miedo a ti?"_

Vuelve. Las cosas han cambiado y no me gustan como han quedado.

"_¡Yo no le temo a nada!"_

Por favor. Vuelve. Esto está mal. Muy mal.

"_¿No?, pero cariño, todos le tememos a algo."_

Quiero que sea tu voz la que me despierte cada mañana y que seas tú quien me abrace antes de marcharme.

"_¡Yo no! ¡Yo soy un héroe y no tengo miedo de nada ni nadie!"_

Quiero volver al pasado, necesito volver y que todo sea como antes.

"_Incluso algunos héroes tienen miedo"_

Bendita inocencia infantil. Estaba tan equivocado.

"_¿Eh…? ¿Tú tienes miedo?_

Me equivoque. Mentí. Yo sí que le tenía miedo a algo.

"_Claro. Por ejemplo, me dan miedo los monstruos y las arañas."_

Tenía miedo de que te fueras.

"_Entonces… como no le temo a nada ¡yo te protegeré! ¡lo prometo!"_

Rompí mi promesa.

"_¿Lo harás? Entonces, si tú me proteges, yo tampoco le temo a nada"_

Mamá. ¿Por qué te has ido?

"_Lo sentimos Señor Nitram. No hemos podido hacer nada por su esposa"_

¿Por qué tuve que llamarte?

Su nombre es RUFIOH NITRAM y la culpa le corroe.

Da igual las veces que se lo digas, da igual lo mucho que ínsitas, las vueltas que le des al asunto, porque a su forma de ver, él fue el culpable del accidente que mató a su madre y dejo a su hermano pequeño en silla de ruedas.

A ver, vale que quizá fuera un poco irresponsable hacer que su madre le llevase hasta el centro comercial de las afueras de la ciudad para comprar un videojuego el primer día de su salida al mercado, pero por favor, tan solo tenía ocho años y muchas ganas de jugar con algo que llevaba esperando un año y medio (cosa que para un niño pequeño era una cantidad de tiempo inmensa), pero ahí acaba su posible culpa, porque lo que paso después no podría haberlo provocado él de ninguna forma, y es que, nadie tiene la culpa de que un puñado de niñatos borrachos decidan ponerse a hacer el loco por la autopista. Y ya os podéis imaginar lo que paso, un choque desafortunado a una velocidad demasiado elevada y adiós familia feliz.

A Rufioh nadie le echo la culpa, nadie le miro de forma acusativa, no hablaron sobre su posible culpabilidad ni delante de él ni a sus espaldas, porque simplemente, el no fue el culpable y durante un tiempo el no se acuso de nada, pero un hermano en silla de ruedas de forma indefinida, las lagrimas de un padre que nunca llora si no es de risa y un ataúd ocupado por tu madre además de un par de recuerdos y una niña con lengua viperina dan como resultado un cambio de opinión.

No es que su culpa le haya impedido hacer una vida normal, ya ha soñado con los lugares en los que le gustaría vivir (no más de un año, dos como mucho en cada), se le conoce por tener un estilo fresco e impecable (renovarse cada temporada es altamente necesario), tiene un grupo amplio de amigos (que cambian cada cierto tiempo) y su vida amorosa es altamente variada (aunque ninguna conquista le dura más de un par de meses). Puede que las cosas en su vida tengan una rápida fecha de caducidad, pero es sabido por todos que nada es eterno y como reza su lema: "No te encariñes, pues todo desaparece y en su lugar solo queda el vacio".

Aunque hay veces que su lema queda en un segundo plano, y es que es imposible no encariñarse con ciertas personas, además, por mucho que le cueste aceptarlo, es humano, no robot, y los sentimientos no se pueden guardar eternamente bajo llave, porque cuando los guardas por demasiado tiempo, acabas explotando, como un globo, un globo al que le hayan metido demasiado aire.

Pero aun queda tiempo hasta que eso ocurra, más o menos tiempo, pero tiempo al fin y al cabo, y ahora mismo Rufioh no puede andar preocupándose por una posible explosión sentimental cuando su atención es requerida por casas más importantes, está en plena batalla campal interior por un importante premio, usar el primero el baño. Puede parecer algo un tanto estúpido, pero cuando vives en una casa con tres mujeres, un padre que tarda en prepararse tanto o más que una quinceañera y otro hermano en una casa con solo dos baños entrar el primero puede ser la diferencia entre llegar temprano y presentable al instituto o llegar mayormente presentable para recibir una amonestación por retraso. Así que hay le tenemos, masticando con fiereza su ultima tostada preparado para saltar de la silla y correr al baño antes de que Vriska se le adelante. Tavros no entra en la competición, estando en silla de ruedas el tiene preferencia en el baño grande, eso queda a cinco personas y un baño.

Su padre está semi-dormido sobre la mesa, no cuenta como amenaza, Mindfang (se niega a llamarla madrasta, madre y mucho menos mamá) está perfectamente despierta, pero entra a trabajar tarde por lo que no luchara por el baño, Aranea es la única que muestra un poco más de inteligencia en la familia, ella se prepara antes de desayunar y se lava los dientes en la cocina después de recoger los platos, eso deja a Vriska como última, pero no por ello menos peligrosa, competidora. La pequeña e inocente niña que de inocente tiene poco, le sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras se prepara para darle el último trago a su vaso de zumo. Es la batalla final. Y el vencedor de este encuentro ancestral es…

-Niños, dejar de hacer el tonto o no llegareis al colegio a tiempo.

-¡Si mamá!

Y con ese segundo de distracción la Aprendiz de Viuda Negra adelanta al Aprendiz de Revolucionario proclamándose como campeona de la contienda. El Aprendiz de Revolucionario asiste derrotado a la victoria enemiga dándose por vencido y renunciado a su hora (aunque no es realmente una hora) de acicalamiento. Vale. Basta de enfrentamientos épicos, esto no es un cuento de hadas, es la vida real por sinsentido que puedan parecernos algunas de sus situaciones.

Cuando llega la hora de marcharse Aranea le está esperando junto a la puerta revisando por última vez su mochila.

-Gracias por esperarme muñeca.

Ella le sonríe en respuesta y juntos ponen rumbo al instituto, de vez en cuando comparten algunas palabras pero sus conversaciones no se extienden demasiado y cuando el silencio comienza a volverse incomodo aparece Horuss (siempre sonriente) quien rápidamente se coloca a su lado y comienza a hablarle de todo y nada a la vez casi ignorando a Aranea que con un movimiento de cabeza se despide de ambos y entra en el edificio. De alguna forma Rufioh se siente incomodo al quedarse a solas con Horuss, no es que le caiga mal o algo así, pero tampoco se encuentra completamente bien a su lado, sea por le excesiva efusividad mañanera del otro chico o por los sucesos ocurridos en "aquella" fiesta, pero de un tiempo a una parte siente que es necesario echar tierra entre ambos, solo que no es capaz de decírselo a Horuss, no quiere hacerle daño, y aunque ahora Meulin haya "vuelto" con ellos, sabe perfectamente que es uno de los pocos amigos de Horuss y que le rompería el corazón. Las relaciones interpersonales son complicadas. Y no mejoran si la única de tus ex-novias (o ex-lio, o lo que sea) con la que no mantienes una relación cordial aparece frente a ti, suficiente duro es tener que verla en clase. Y no es que no quiera arreglar las cosas con ella, pero cuando alguien está insultándote a ti y a todo lo existente a la par que te hace proposiciones… indecentes… cada dos minutos, en un idioma que solo tú entiendes, pues bueno, es complicado.

Las clases pasan tranquilas, las dos primeras horas nota la falta Kurloz y la presencia de Miss Thymós (¿Acaso esta chica no tiene horas libres?) que les explica una cosa sobre un proyecto o algo así, (lo apunta por cortesía, no cree que entre, como si el viera el futuro), en el recreo Horuss vuelve a brindarle su compañía, y más tarde las últimas horas de clase pasan lentas entre reacciones químicas, problemas de física y alguna que otra frase para analizar. Al salir se siente liberado, no es que no le guste ir a clase, pero algunas cosas son, simplemente, demasiado aburridas. Se despide de sus amigos y pone rumbo a casa dando un gran rodeo para hacer tiempo hasta la hora de comer.

Mientras camina pasea su mirada por todos los rincones de la calle y se detiene unos minutos frente a una tienda de animales, también pasa frente a un quiosco y tras mucho pensarlo se compra un aperitivo y pone rumbo hacia el parque grande, pero de camino se encuentra con alguien, si se puede considerar encontrarte con alguien como ver a una persona conocida parada al otro lado de la calle para rápidamente esconderse tras una esquina. Kurloz Makara está a unos pasos de él, cruzando una calle, apoyado en el viejo muro de una tienda y parece esperar a alguien. Rufioh duda, duda entre seguir escondido hasta que se valla o pasar rápidamente a su lado como si no le hubiera visto, no es que le caiga mal, pero tampoco es que le apetezca mantener una conversación con alguien ahora. Y mientras debate consigo mismo ve a alguien llegar por el rabillo del ojo.

Es un chico en una moto, cosa que le extraña, pues no parece lo suficientemente mayor como para poder conducir y para su sorpresa el joven se baja de la moto y se dirige hacia Kurloz con paso amenazante, genial, piensa Rufioh, seguro que es un camello o algo así, y con curiosidad, a pesar de la distancia, escucha la conversación que mantienen.

-¿Dónde se supone que estabas? ¡Hace diez minutos que estoy dando vueltas!- Habla muy alto, demasiado y da la sensación de que en cualquier momento va a pegarle un puñetazo a alguien.

-Acabo de salir del instituto…-La voz de Kurloz, en contraste, es débil y en cierto punto, asustada.

-Mientes. ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? Sabes, no pienso discutir esto en la calle, coge el casco y sube a la moto. –Aunque parezca una propuesta es una orden, el chico sin nombre agarra con fuerza de la muñeca a Kurloz y le empuja hacia la moto provocando que el otro se revuelva y comienza a quejarse, aunque sus palabras son rápidamente acalladas con una certera bofetada tras la cual obedece como una mascota bien enseñada.

Cuando se han ido Rufioh no cree lo que ha visto y considera seriamente tirar el aperitivo que ha comprado dudando de su estado pero finalmente se decide por irse a casa y olvidar lo visto. Lo más probable es que se haya equivocado de persona.

Cuando vuelve a casa se encierra en su habitación a hacer los deberes y no sale hasta llegada la noche para dejarse caer perezosamente en el sofá observando distraídamente la televisión. Los otros habitantes de la casa están repartidos por el edificio, su hermano está sentado cerca de él jugando con su DS, Aranea ayuda a Vriska con sus deberes en la cocina y Mindfang está preparando la cena junto con su padre. Podría aceptar la situación si cambiara la mujer de la casa, o incluso, si no hubiera ninguna. Jamás entendió la razón de que su padre acabara casándose de nuevo con la madre de Aranea y en ocasiones prefiere ni pensarlo, todo fue demasiado rápido. Sospechosamente rápido.

No acusa a su padre de nada, pero… no. No vamos a ir por ese camino. Es una acusación muy seria. Aunque estaba más afectado por Tavros que por su esposa… No. No nos vamos a dejar llevar por esos pensamientos. No hoy.

La cena pasa sin nada que destacar, y cuando la noche llega y Rufioh se duerme le acosa un repetitiva pesadilla. En su sueño todo está oscuro y aunque no puede ver nada sabe que se encuentra en una habitación cerrada. De pronto escucha una voz, un pequeño gemido adolorido y se gira hacia a él a la vez que una pequeña luz se enciende y logra ver, en la otra punta de la habitación a dos figuras y mientras su cerebro y su corazón luchan entre decidir si ir o no su cuerpo toma iniciativa propia y camina hacia ambas personas. Y lo que ve le deja helado. Parece una mezcla entre un anuncio en contra de la violencia de género, un videojuego de lucha muy bien trabajado y una de estas escenas de series policiacas donde a alguien le golpean e insultan y tu solo puedes observar mientras se te encoge el corazón y el estomago se te revuelve. Allí hay dos chicos y a ninguno de los dos se les ve el rostro, la víctima del ataque tiene la ropa desgarrada y de su cuerpo demacrado sobresalen los huesos cubiertos de moratones y cortes sobretodo en la cadera y la parte superior del pecho, el chico está encogido sobre sí mismo, tratando de parar los golpes que le llegan sin mucho éxito pues unas esposas le impiden poder los brazos correctamente. Cuando Rufioh reacciona corre hacia ellos queriendo ayudar, pero una pared imposible le impide tocarles, solo puede observar la cada vez más brutal escena. Y entonces, cuando la invisible pared parece ceder, un sonido le va alejando poco a poco de la escena en la que el chico del suelo deja caer las manos en un acto de sumisión y rendición permitiendo a Rufioh observarle el rostro ligeramente femenino y bañado de lágrimas que le devuelve una mirada color índigo.

En su cama, sudado y con la respiración agitada, Rufioh clava sus ojos en el techo aun pensando en el sueño mientras el despertador rompe la tranquilidad de la mañana con su insistente ruido que Rufioh apenas puede oír sobre la corriente de pensamientos que ronda su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué cojones?!

* * *

Lo siento si estos primeros capítulos resultan un poco (muy) repetitivos, pero al colocar la presentación de cada uno en un mismo día pero con diferentes puntos de vista creo que se hace más sencillo para luego ir conectándolos. El siguiente será Mituna y tras él Meulin (por cierto, creo que al terminar las presentaciones pondré un capítulo más centrado en mis Oc's para que podáis conocerlas un poco mejor, ¿os parece bien?)

Ahora, ¿os ha gustado el capitulo? ¿Tenéis alguna recomendación, pregunta o reclamación que hacerme? Espero leer lo que os ha parecido :D (Y disculpad si hay algún error muy grande pero es que son las 2 de la mañana u_u') Ahora me voy a dormir y mañana a estudiar Química.

¡Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado!


	5. Amarillo Ocre

Yo ya había escrito este capítulo hace mucho y pensé que lo había subido pero no y encima lo borre y ahora no me gusta y mierda y quiero Makaracest o algo donde los Makara sean los pasivos y asco porque no encuentro nada y tampoco soy capaz de escribirlo y mieeeerdaaa.

* * *

Paso número 1: Marca como verdadero o falso las siguientes oraciones en función de tus conocimientos. Si no estás seguro de las respuestas marca las frases con NS/NC

Le cuesta hablar. Verdadero.  
Le cuesta leer. Verdadero.  
Ya no tiene la comprensión instantánea de antes. Verdadero.  
Necesita leer las cosas varias veces. Verdadero.  
En ocasiones se "descontrola". Verdadero.  
Continúa teniendo una audición perfecta. Verdadero.  
Aún distingue la lástima que le procesan los demás. Verdadero.  
Le entristece que los otros le eviten. Verdadero.  
Se siente inútil por no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo. Verdadero.  
Es estúpido. Falso.  
Podrá soportarlo por más tiempo. NS/NC

Paso número 2: Expón al sujeto y el caso a investigar.

Su nombre es MITUNA CAPTOR y las cosas ya no son como antes.

Han tenido que bajarle un curso en algunas asignaturas, en parte por el tiempo que pasó en el hospital, en parte por su pérdida de comprensión. Ya no saca sobresalientes pero su nota media continúa siendo altamente aceptable. Pero nadie lo ve. Ellos solo ven sus ataques, el temblor de sus manos, sus fallos...  
El autentico "él" se está diluyendo poco a poco en la desesperación y la confusión y de las tres únicas personas que se están dando cuenta uno no lo acepta, a otro lo ignoran y la última se está matando a sí misma.

Paso número 3: Nombra a otros afectados (los más cercanos al sujeto).

Señor Captor. Padre del sujeto.  
Sollux Captor. Hermano menor del sujeto.  
Latula Pyrope. Mejor amiga del afectado. (Posible interés romántico)  
Kurloz Makara. Mejor amigo del afectado.(Morail)

Paso número 4: Posibles soluciones.

A estas alturas de la investigación no se han encontrado soluciones, es necesario un mayor tiempo de observación. Aunque usando el sentido común recomendamos una charla donde las partes implicadas (véase el sujeto y los afectados) expliquen sus puntos de vista, preferiblemente en presencia de alguien que pueda resultar de intermediario para evitar interrupciones y conflictos.

Lástima que por ahora nadie crea necesaria está charla.

* * *

Los días son largos y aburridos, sumamente repetitivos, un infinito bucle que no acabara por mucho tiempo que pase pues sabe perfectamente que tras el accidente su padre no volverá a dejarle solo, le cuidara hasta que ya no pueda más y sea su hermano menor quien deba ocuparse de él, aunque no sea necesario.

Y solo pensarlo le enferma.

En cuanto abre los ojos sabe lo que va a ocurrir en todo el día con una precisión milimétrica de apenas un par de segundos de error. Su padre vendrá a despertarle, desayunaran los tres juntos, le preguntara si necesita ayuda para prepararse y más tarde les llevara al instituto, les dirá que les estará esperando frente a la puerta a la hora de salir y se despedirá de ellos. Un inicio de mañana altamente emocionante. Pero agárrense, las cosas mejoran al inicial las clases.

Seis horas de clase con intermedios de 5 minutos y dos recreos de media hora entre ellas. Siete horas y veinticinco minutos exactos de desesperantes clases rodeado de gente más joven que él (solo un año, pero la diferencia es abismal) de las cuales solo puede ver a sus amigos una hora en intervalos de treinta minutos o menos. Genial. Simplemente genial.

A primera hora lengua. Todo el mundo haciendo una redacción, menos él, porque los Lunes el tiene que hacer unas estúpidas fichas para comprobar si ha avanzado algo con los programas de refuerzo o no. A segunda matemáticas y, ¡Señor!, ¡Cómo se aburre!, a tercera informática donde por fin hace algo entretenido (aunque no llega al nivel de lo que sabía hacer), cuarta y quinta hora se resumen con la palabra aburrimiento y por fin, tras cinco horas de clase y dos recreos que pasaron desapercibidos se encuentra a 60 simples minutos de la libertad (bueno, algo así), pero ahora, quedaba el último reto, biología.

Entendámonos. No es que la clase de biología no pueda ser entretenida, en cierta forma, puede llegar a gustarte, a ser tu asignatura favorita, el problema no reside en la materia, el problema reside en la profesora. Miss Elpída es, en fin, algo… estricta y perfeccionista y tiquismiquis y quizá un poco mezquina y cascarrabias y fría y una toca-huevos pero es una profesora y hay que respetarla. Por mucho que vacilara en ocasiones, había quien decía que tenía corazón, en el fondo, y que era buena, en el fondo y pues, eh… dejémoslo. Pero parecía que hoy iban a tener una clase algo diferente.

Cuando un día normal lo primero habría sido encender el proyector para enseñarles aburridas imágenes y textos relacionados con la genética, seguidos de un prácticamente interminable discurso tras el cual habrían corregido los deberes para después hacer nuevos ejercicios y quizá, si estaba de buen humor, solo habría un máximo de tres ejercicios de deberes. Pero no hoy, porque Miss Elpída estaba demasiado entretenida con su portátil como para dar clase.

-Hoy tengo que quedarme aquí de tarde y el próximo que diga una palabra, que haga el más mínimo sonido, o que simplemente respire demasiado alto me hará compañía además de llevarse una amonestación y premiara a todo el grupo con tres caras de ejercicios y dos puntos menos en el examen.  
Aunque eso no significa que fuera a dejar a los alumnos un poco de libertad.

-¡Captor!, tu sabes cosas de ordenadores, ven aquí.

Y Mituna va sin rechistar porque sabe lo que le conviene. Y es que, aunque Miss Elpída no alcance el metro setenta y mucho de cierta otra profesora no lo necesita, pues una rápida mirada de sus ojos (en este caso ojo pues solo muestra uno) violetas a juego con sus mechas basta para atravesar tu alma y dejarte más indefenso que una hormiga ante un tanque.

-¿Y bien Captor? Arréglalo. Y no cotillees nada.  
Mituna se pone a teclear, no le gusta sentir la respiración de su profesora sobre su cabeza y quiere acabar cuanto antes. Por suerte para él, el portátil solo había perdido la señal de Wifi y tras un par de ajustes y un clic en el botón de recargar la pantalla se abre ante él aquello en lo que su profesora estaba trabajando y que resulta ser… ¿un chat?, ¿en serio?, ¿están perdiendo clase para que su profesora pueda chatear tranquila con a saber quién? Quiere mirar la pantalla, descubrir qué es tan importante como para hacerles perder el tiempo, pero Miss Elpída es más rápida y le aparta del ordenador con un sencillo y certero empujón.

-Captor a tu sitio. Ya.

Y Mituna se sienta en su silla jugueteando con su libreta, ha visto algo en la ventana de conversación, un nombre, una dirección de internet, si tan solo pudiera recordarla con precisión y matar su curiosidad…  
Minutos después el timbre toca y la clase se vacía, ya afuera se encuentra con Latula que le sonríe y le abraza cariñosamente, un poco más lejos ve a Kurloz que le saluda y sonríe para luego salir prácticamente corriendo del recinto del instituto justo cuando su padre hace acto de presencia.

El viaje a casa es aburrido. Como de costumbre. Y la tarde no mejora en absoluto. Come, recoge la mesa, hace los deberes juega una rato al ordenador y luego, piensa.  
Piensa en el tiempo antes del accidente, en las formas en las que se podría haber evitado, recuerda lo que ocurrió, cada segundo de ese momento está grabado a fuego en su memoria, si cierra los ojos, puede llegar a verlo y es sumamente horrible. También piensa que si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir al volver del hospital habría preferido morir. Aun hoy lo piensa.

Y es que es insoportable ver como día tras día la gente te trata como si fueras de cristal, como si no fueses nada más que un inútil muleco que se rompe con tan solo mirarlo, y para "mejorar" aun más las cosas, ni siquiera puedes expresar lo que sientes.

Mituna no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá seguir soportando todo esto. Y eso en parte le asusta.

Cuando llega la noche intercambia un par de mensajes con Latula pero es incapaz de hablar con ella por mucho tiempo antes de sentirse asqueado por su compasión, la quiere, pero no lo aguanta. Y entonces, antes de irse a dormir, un flash le asalta, ha recordado la dirección que había visto en el chat de su profesora, puede que no sea importante, pero la curiosidad le puede y con manos temblorosas lo apunta en el papel más cercano.  
Finalmente, se duerme abrazado a Beez, una pequeña abeja de peluche, y durante toda la noche, recuerdos de su infancia se recrean en sus sueños logrando pintar una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

El capítulo más corto hasta. FUCK. Bueno, ya termine los examenes y me darán pronto las notas :D. Ojala que pueda escribir algo (además se acercan las vacaciones de Pascua weeeeeee). Contestaciones a los reviews anónimos :3  
Guest: Me alegra que te guste ^-^, y ten cuidado porque tengo planeado que las cosas se vuelvan un poco más "fuertes". No es que haya más chicos con problemas que chicas, los doce tienen algo) pero me estoy centrando más en ellos porque me apetecía romper con los estereotipos :/  
Cucurucho: Soy fatal para poner titulos ;_; demosle gracias a Lana por darme ideas y me alaga que te entrase un crush por el fic *Lanza peluches de regalo*. No tengo pensado dejar el fic abandonado, pero todo depende de mi inspiración y el instituto, aunque tengo previsto terminarlo ;3 Gracias por comentar ^3^

Y esto fue todo :3 ¿Qué os parecioo? (perdonar las posibles faltas de ortografía u_u). Ya en el siguiente capítulo os comento una cosa sobre mis OC's ú_ù que ahora me duele la cabeza. Me voy a dormir ahora, nos leemos ^3^ *abrazos y peluches para tooodoooos~~~*


End file.
